When Paths Cross
by Aoba Kitamura
Summary: Young Miss.Ryuuzaki meets up with a small accident due to her clumsiness and thus she ends up spending some days with her dream boy. Is her love being reciprocated? Let's see...
1. Chapter 1

When paths cross

I always wanted to make a ryosaku. Guess my beta reader aqua-san is busy ..so I gave a quick look and have tried to remove errorsas far as possible..

My dear readers ,

If you find any mistake please send me a feedback...no flames pleeaase..

:D So,... here I go...

Disclaimer: Only the story_line is mine.

* * *

So we meet again!

It's time for us to catch up with our favorite couple after a time interval of six long years. Sakuno still lives with her grandmother who is more than a treasure for her. She had done everything to make her life comfortable. Under her training she emerged to be the most skilled captain Seigaku girls team ever had. Though years had done good to her physical appearance she is still the clumsy and stuttering Ryuzaki we all know.

It may be said that because of Ryoma she never lost her passion for tennis. She had always loved Ryoma and will continue loving him, in a hope he would love her back. But she dare not show her emotions among others. Whenever Tomo-chan pick up any topic related to him she would hide her instantaneously. Tomo-chan would be the last person she would express her feelings of love for Ryoma. In concern of her best friend she would say that she had grown silent in these years,... at least a least bit.

As for Ryoma, he had become a rare vistor to Japan. He spent most of the seven years in America competing in various tournaments and was almost a living legend. But he was yet to achieve his goal. His parents along with his cousin, Nanako stayed in Japan. Returning to Japan had never cheered him up -especially, his ever teasing senpais and his baka oyaji made his days in Japan HELL!

It was a brand new day and Ryoma as per plan was on his way to board his flight to Japan...

'Brrrr..it's so cold. Well ,of course it will be much warmer in Japan. *sigh* extreme idiotic weather conditions'.

The flight arrived within a matter of minutes. In the flight Ryoma was wondering of the changes that might have taken place in in his hometown, not only in his city but also the people in it. The people who were oh- sooo familiar to him by now. There was no doubt that his parents did not show any drastic changes, they might have become a little bit old, but hopefully be ever the same. He heard that Nanako had graduated and was still staying with his parents. He could never forget his closest pal ,the Himalayan cat, Karupin...she could not follow him to America because he thought that it was already tough to find good food for himself there, let alone feed her...FOOD... reminded him of some girl with twin braids...oh well she could not be easily forgotten ...her bentos tasted so regional and so... good.(mmm...)

His senpais he wished were the same except for some acrobatic torture and porcupine head...he wanted them to be matured by now...however they kinda entertained him...

hmmm...whatever...Then he drifted off to sleep for the rest of his journey.

'Oh no I'm gonna be late to home. And it has to be today that my granny wants me home, early. She should understand, Captain's post and school work are no-t...' in her own world she did not pay attention to the lamp post on the side-walk and dashed into it. "Itaii..." she yelled out loud and fell . Sakuno in her diet conscious never ate properly and is now very weak. Good for her, Nanako was returning home as well on the same path. She identified the unconscious girl as Sakuno, the old coach's grand daughter.

She got her into a taxi cab and told the driver to rush to the Echizen residence.

As soon as they reached, Nanako called out for help and Sakuno was made to rest in Ryoma's room in the absence of an extra room. Rinko attended to her with some traditional remedies. Sakuno was now fast asleep.

Rinko went to call Sumire...

"Hello, the Ryuzaki residence... "came Sumire's voice.

"Hello coach, I don't wanna panic you but ...I have to inform you about this..." Rinko hesitated a bit.

"What is it ...already...?" Sumire asked growing impatient.

"It's only that... today afternoon we saw Sakuno unconscious on the side-walk as she ran into a lamp post ... " before she could complete Sumire's booming voice came from the other side.."WHHAAAT...?"Sumire panicked for her only grandchild.

"We have taken good care of her ..she is asleep now and will be better soon..please don't worry." Sumire cooled down.

"Oh Thank you so much. Since Sakuno is already there, I have a favour to ask. "She took the silence from the other side as a sign to continue.."I will be leaving the city for three days for an official work , so I want you to take care of Sakuno. Is it ok with you all?"

"Sakuno is like a daughter to us we will surely take good care."

"Thanks a lot Rinko. I was worried of what to do."

"You're welcome." and they hung up.

She turned back and was surprised to see that Sakuno was out of the bed. Since it was a new place she found it hard to go to sleep apart from that she felt a lot better now, thanks to Nanako and Rinko.

"Oh dear, you should go back to sleep." Rinko said in a worried tone.

"No , I'm feeling better now I wanna help you prepare dinner and then leave home as a sign of gratitude ...please" she said bowing and blushing a bit. That's our Sakuno always humble and sweet.

"Well ...if you insist.." she exchanged glances with her niece to confirm. "But your granny says that you will be staying here for three more days as she has some important work out of the city."

"Hai,.." Sakuno agreed reluctantly, her granny always puts her into new troubles... 'As long as Ryoma is not here ...it's ok for me' she thought to herself, turning a good shade of pink.

An excellent dinner was prepared with the help of Sakuno.

"Ummm. Saku-chan why don't you go and take a bath. There is an attached bathroom to the room you were sleeping in."

"Hai"

Turning her attention to Nanako ,"Nanako-chan can she borrow a set of your night suit only for tonight? Then we can get her clothes from her home tomorrow. "

"Yes, Aunty"

When they both left,

'Saku-chan will be such a cute bride for Ryoma. He will surely love the Japanese dinner she made... '

She snapped out hearing a knock at the door and ...

"I'm home" Ryoma entered followed by Nanjiro Echizen(He had gone to pick Ryoma from the Airport).

"oh Ryoma I'm so happy to see you. How was everything?"Rinko asked excitedly.

"Happy to see you too mom, things were fine, it was an easy victory "he replied. Cocky just like Nanjiro.

"Dinner is ready."

"Mom, I will have it after I freshen up. I'm going to my room "

"OK. But be quick it will get cold" Ryoma gave a slight nod.

In the room,

Sakuno had a nice warm shower. She had left her clothes outside except the basic needed garments. She peeped out of the bathroom door to see whether it was safe to go out in her white bra and panties covered by a towel of course.

She found it safe and stepped out and ran towards the door planning of standing behind it so that no one could push from the other side(A/N:its a self closing door and has no latch provided)

But unfortunately, because of her clumsiness, she slipped over a mat nearby, and in an attempt to regain her balance she caught hold of the door's knob. Ryoma on the other side of the door twisted the door knob and gave a push. Sakuno lost hold on the knob and ...her towel and began to fall backwards. Ryoma on his reflexes tried to prevent her from falling by safely wrapping his arm around her waist , but lost his balance and landed on top of her.

* * *

Cliffy!:D

Phew! done with the first chappy. Next one will be more romantic. Review please:D:).


	2. Discovering love

Hi everyone,

I'm really, truly, terribly sorry for the late update. Please forgive me and read & review my new chappy.

Hoping that all my lovely readers are fine, I start this chappy with special thanks to my reviewers and all of u who had added this story to their favorite,alert and those who have made me ur favo author:):)

Thanks for boosting me up ;) Ok ...let the show continue...

* * *

**Discovering love**

Sakuno lost her hold on the knob and ...her towel and began to fall backwards. Ryoma on his reflexes tried to prevent her from falling by safely wrapping his arm around her waist , but lost his balance and landed on top of her. Sakuno let out a shrieking sound.

In the process, they had pushed off the nearby chair. Though it did not fall, its displacement caused a sound that could be heard downstairs. "Ryoma dear, is everything fine upstairs?" came his mom's panicky voice. Ryoma was all-wide-eyed at the happenings, that he couldn't reply. thus Sakuno had no other choice but to answer .

" It was only a lizard !" their voices came out in agreement to each other, saving both of them from embarrassment. Hearing about a lizard in her clean and tidy house, left her bewildered and it never crossed her mind that Ryoma had gone to the same room to freshen up.

Sakuno was squirming under his weight but Ryoma was still staring at her with wide-eyes. When their eyes met she began to blush red. Seeing the change he came to his senses. "Are you alright?"he asked, which surprisingly for both them seemed to be more ,what do they call..."Caring". She answered him with a nod. As he tried to stand up, he felt her holding on to him preventing him from doing his planned out action. He gave her a questioning look, that demanded a quick answer.

"S-shut y..our eyes Ry-Ryoma-kun " she commanded with stutters.

"Eh?" Ryoma said stupidly.

"Close 'em."It striked him suddenly 'She Was Changing!' and unknowingly he grazed his fingers on her exposed skin of her smooth waist. She shuddered under the touch of rough fingers.

"Ryoma-kun !" she complained still blushing pink. His instincts made his eyeballs to focus a little down. Sakuno was quick in predicting his intentions, so, she quickly covered his eyes with her small right palm. She could not do it properly, thus, letting him to have a temporary look through the gaps between her fingers. He began to smirk in a teasing manner.

He could see creamy white skin, a little of her cleavage, white bra, his eyes began to travel a little lower, more,more...THWACK! "Itaii!" came out his yelp. He got a hit on the left side of his head. She was becoming uncomfortable, HELL! he was making her uncomfortable from the start and now it was going irresistible, so she hit him. Serves him Right! Idiot! teasing... when helpless? Hmmmph...she began to pout.."Idiot"she cursed him under her breath. She sure turned out to be brave, who wouldn't be in such a situation?

'She looks cute when annoyed... ' a comment ran across his mind which made him smirk more. 'I have never lost and will not lose to her ...I will get her.' ran his mind voice.

"Ryoma-kun s-stop t-teasing me.. ". Still a stutterer...well ...interesting..

"Then..Tell me what I should be doing...or...are we going to stay like this the whole day? " he asked, his smirk intact. "NO...j-just hold me the way you are now a-and g-get on to-your feet..don't dare to open your eyes ..or ...or.."She didn't want to become his eye candy. But poor girl didn't know what the fateful future was holding for her.

"Or what?he asked cocking his eyebrow,smirking at her situation. His husky voice sent chills down her spine. She was red as a tomato by now. "I-I will hit you." His mouth made an 'o' shape as a sign of understanding. He just heeded to her and began to get up, holding her securely in his arms. None spoke till they were a feet or two away from the bathroom door.(A/N:Sakuno was giving the directions. I know it is an irony...but then you see.. she must have better sense of direction now ...at least a bit. )

"Now what ?"

"Keep your eyes closed and let me go." He nodded and his arms went lose on her slender waist. Ryoma's perverted part of mind felt sad on the loss of touch and just wanted to open his eyes to behold the shy, scantily covered girl in front of him. But...but... he didn't want to be hit by a girl. So he kept his thoughts aside and concentrated on the girl's next instruction. By this time she had entered the bathroom. a voice rang out, "Ryoma-kun you can open your eyes now " and he did. He heard a loud cry soon after, "Ahhh!.."

"Hey Ryuuzaki! everything fine over there?"

"Ryo...Ryoma-kun can you get me the night suit lying on the bed..I forgot to take them... " Ryoma had a teasing grin on his face now. Out of the hundreds of ideas he picked out the least perverted. His good side said not to annoy the girl too much. He went and picked up the suit. A knock at the bathroom door and a cute face popped out. "Oh Ryoma-kun! .. t-thank you so much and sorry for being a burden "she apologized with her eyes staring at the ground. Ryoma nodded and smiled a bit ,then decided to start his little teasing session.

Sakuno extended her hand a bit and expected him to hand over the dress. But Ryoma kept pulling it out of her reach keeping a constant watch over her reactions. Sakuno tried hard reaching them by going a little forward, the door opening wider. Ryoma was awe-struck by the display before him. In the meantime, when Sakuno thought she had almost reached she tripped...'Ahhh!'

Ryoma snapped out of his trance and caught her mid-air by her waist and was able to hold up his balance unlike the last time. And unknowingly she held on to him tight..and felt protected.

"Looks like Sakuno-chan loves holding on to me." he commented, earning a hundred shades of red on the cheeks of the girl in his hand. She tried to get away as soon as possible after snatching her clothes from his hand. But his reputation as a tennis pro made him act faster. He turned her around and pinned her to the wall.

She couldn't move. After struggling for some time she gave up and surrendered to his wish(es). She could only stare at his chest under his intense gaze. He moved back a bit and admired her, "Saku-chan is beautiful." he thought to himself while exploring her body with his fingers. She shuddered under his contact. He placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him. As their faces drew closer her eyes began to close and her mouth opened, ever so slightly. He took this as a permission to continue and closed his eyes and the space between their lips.

* * *

I thank Aqua-san (Aquajet) who beta-read this chappy for me :D

I apologise once again for my late update. All my readers comments/ideas are welcomed. So please leave the page only after reviewing:D

Next: Be My Love


End file.
